初恋 Hatsukoi
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: They met on a rainy day. She was a girl with dreams, hopes, and fantasies. He was a boy with losses, pain, and regrets. Both wanted to be loved. Shurisu AU For Phoenix's Challenge. R&R!


**Title: ****初恋 **_**Hatsukoi**_

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Shurisu**

**Notes: It's been a while since I've written a fic… Hehe… But this time, I'm writing for a challenge. PhoenixTheirin's Challenge, to be specific. :) Please refer to my forum: **_**Bakugan Battle Club**_**, for the rules and what not. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not bakugan, not First Love by Utada Hikaru. Nada.**

* * *

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Because it is forever only for you_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

* * *

Alice has had her share of loves. But her first will always be remembered.

They met on a rainy day. She was a girl with dreams, hopes, and fantasies. He was a boy with losses, pain, and regrets.

Both wanted to be loved.

The water poured down on them relentlessly. No one wished to be out in such dreary weather. Alice noticed a little boy sitting all alone on the park bench and so; she extended her hand to his cold, shivering body. Only asking one question.

_Will you come dance in the rain with me? _

The boy looked up slowly. With eyes full of heartache, he met hers, twinkling brightly, and unconsciously, reached out for her little hand. Alice smiled sweetly, and gently eased him from his seat.

As a child, she had always adored the rain. Being an orphan, no one cared much for the dirty little redhead splashing in the mud every time a storm decided to pass through. Alice let go of the boy's hand and spun around, giggling without a care in the world.

When she let go, the boy felt a sense of despair. _Don't leave me too_. But as he watched her twirling as the rain poured, he thought she was an angel. He asked her, _Will you bring me to my okaa-san? _She stopped, locking gazes with him once more. That was when she decided his eyes were the prettiest she'd ever seen.

Alice paused for a second. _I don't know where your kaa-san is. Maybe she's with my tou-san and kaa-san too. Up there. _She looked up to the gray sky; he stared at the heavens as well. Then she glanced at him once again.

_But you know, my tou-san told me that when it rained, that was when you knew the ones you loved were watching over you. He told me, don't think of it as tears of sadness, they're crying tears of joy from knowing you were alive and well. _The boy nodded slowly, understanding what she meant. She smiled again, the same one he felt was only for him, and did something he never expected.

Alice skipped toward him, hair all wet and sticking to her face, and kissed him on the cheek.

She felt the droplets trailing down both their faces, and then she backed up a little bit to see the shock in those pretty eyes she loved. After that she gave him a hug, and whispered in his ear.

_My name is Alice. _

Then she let go, grinning happily, as she pulled him along to jump in her favorite puddles. He followed, dazed, but pleased.

As the years passed, she never saw that boy again. Alice tried to find those eyes she remembered so dearly.

Dan had beautiful eyes. Brown, but they were like rubies in a certain light. They lasted a while, until he found another girl named Runo. Alice let go without a second thought, knowing they were absolutely perfect for each other. And who was she to get in the way of that?

Marucho was one of her admirers, and she felt that he was one of her dearest friends. One day, he asked her out and she agreed. They had wonderful dates, but she never felt anything real with him. His lovely sapphire eyes continued to adore her, however, he told her to go find the person she was searching for.

Lync's eyes captivated her. They glowed like the sea under the gleam of the moon. He had a bit of a spoiled personality, but he cared for Alice. Unfortunately, he could never stay with one girl for his whole life, and she understood how he felt. With that, they had a mutual break-up, promising to be friends.

Klaus was the one she thought would be _the one_. Alice knew he wasn't that little boy she fell in love with, but maybe she wasn't meant to find him after all. Maybe those mature emerald eyes would eventually capture her entire heart. They made it past a year and a half, and Alice finally felt like she could leave that boy she first loved behind.

One day, as they went out for a drink at Runo's café, she spotted those eyes. Alice stood up abruptly, causing her chair to topple over. But when she blinked, he was gone. Everyone was staring at her, and she awkwardly smiled at them as she picked up her chair and sat back down. Klaus' eyes were asking her if she was okay.

She smiled falsely and her eyes lied. _I'm okay. _

He never brought up that incident, and Alice was grateful. How was she supposed to explain that she was looking for a little boy she met when she was six? They moved on without a hitch and the couple was still strong when they hit their two-year anniversary. They were walking through the streets when Alice saw them again. Those eyes continued to haunt her.

The moment she spotted it, her body immediately tensed and yearned to race after the boy who still held her heart after all this time. Klaus let go of the hand he was grasping tightly. Alice gave him a questioning look.

_Go. _

That word told Alice everything. He knew she was still chasing after someone else. For the first time, she felt guilty. _I really did love you. _She kissed him softly, tasting the bittersweet feelings of their relationship together. He gave her a small smirk and pushed her away lightly.

_I know. _

Alice smiled once more and pursued the person she's been waiting for her whole life. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted his dark hair. She felt that recognizable aura that completed everything about her. Dashing towards him, Alice wrapped her arms around the boy, no man, tenderly. She felt his body freeze at the sudden contact, and prayed he still remembered her.

His amber eyes locked with her own. Alice gasped quietly at the sight of them. Exactly as she remembered, they smoldered and churned with a million emotions. Constantly changing from gold, to saffron, and back to their familiar amber. At that moment, both of them thought the same thing.

_I found you. _

A few years down the road, they stood at the altar. All their loved ones, watching the sweet scene. The priest smiled at them, and spoke the words that would lock their future together.

_Do you Shun Kazami, take Alice Gehabich to be your lawfully wedded wife? _

_I do ._

_And do you Alice Gehabich, take Shun Kazami to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

_I do. _

The priest closed his book and nodded his head. _You may now kiss the bride. _And without hesitation, Shun grasped his wife's waist and pressed his lips against hers lovingly. Cheers echoed through the church as they parted, resting their foreheads on one another's.

_You are always going to be my love. Now and forever._

* * *

**Okay. So I tried a different writing style. I hope you enjoyed! :) It's 1AM and I really don't feel like editing right now. Sorry... Hehe. Again, this was a challenge that was posted in my forum Bakugan Battle Club. So check it out. xD **

**With love, **

**FlowersOverBoys**


End file.
